What I Want
by JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: He is beautiful and isn't even doing anything other than sitting a chair.


He is beautiful and isn't even doing anything other than sitting a chair.

The hell with chair, it is more like a throne, with his guards at his side and a line of people waiting to speak to him...

It's intimidating, really. And yet here I am, in the line, waiting for my time to speak to him. My stomach balls up in excitement as the line keeps getting shorter. I am excited, but more nervous than anything. I mean, he is a vampire. Hell, he is the sheriff of Texas! What if I say something to offend him? I most certainly do not want to end up as a late-night snack.

And yet I keep inching forward as the line gets shorter.

As the clock continues to tick, I bite my bottom lip almost hard enough to bleed. My mind wants time to go fast so I can skip to my turn, but my heart wants nothing more than for time to stop so I don't have to meet him.

I don't know what it is about him that drives me crazy but I intend to find out, tonight. That is what is keeping me here. I can't help it, any normal human would be just as nervous, if not more, if they were in a room with people who think of them as food.

Being scared of the 'unknown' is what humans are good at.

I am sometimes ashamed of it, to be honest. Of the people out there, who believe we can't co-exist with the supernatural of this world. I may be nervous being around these vampires, but I am also heavily crushing on the sheriff.

"Hello young man, how may I be of service?" Godric, his voice nice and polite.

Fuck, I forgot where I was for a moment there. Ugh, what do I say? Most importantly, how do I say it?

"I...um..." I clear my throat and timidly speak. "I just wanted to say that I am a big fan of yours..." I keep my eyes on the ground, hoping he doesn't notice the thundering of my heart.

"Oh? Well I am glad to know there are humans out there who support us." He smiles, showing his teeth. I smile back, my confidence growing the more I stand here in front of him.

"That's not what I meant." I say. "I meant to say that..."

You what, Blake? You have sexual feelings for him? What do you think he's going to say to that?

"Never mind. I will be going now." I start backing away slowly and head toward the front door, until I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to leave." Godric says, my eyes widen as I turn around to see it is him who stopped me from leaving.

"I really should." I say.

Godric frowns before grabbing my hand and pulls me toward the hall.

"W-where are you taking me?" He doesn't answer, just opens the door at the end of the hall and pulls me inside. I survey the surroundings the second he lets go of my hand. The room is windowless and the walls are black, actually, everything in the room is black. It's pretty spacey, the bed is king sized and it's right in the middle with a night stand on the left side. The night stand has an alarm clock on top of it as well.

"Is this...?"

"My room?" He asks. "Yes."

Why would he bring me to his room?

"It's nice..." I say quietly.

"Thanks, I wanted the color to be different but Stan thought black would suit me more."

"What color did you want it to be?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Anything but black."

I chuckle, making him turn around. "What?" I ask, the look he is giving me makes me anxious.

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone..."

"Who?" Godric sits down on the bed, patting the space beside him for me to come sit. "Who do I remind you of?" I ask again.

He sighs quietly, glancing at the clock, it's half past midnight.

"You remind me of my ex-lover, Salaras." He looks at me. "I'm not trying to sound rude but, you look exactly like him..."

My eyes widen slightly. I... I don't even know what to say to that, to be honest. What can you really say to something like that?

"I haven't even asked your name. I apologize."

I place my hand out for him to shake. "There is no need to apologize, my name's Blake."

He takes said hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you Blake, I am Godric."

"Oh, I know who you are Godric, I believe everybody does." I laugh lightly.

"Regardless, it would have been rude not to tell you my name in return." He smiles brightly, my heart stutter in response.

"I like you Godric." I blurt out. My eyes widen.

Oh no... _Word vomit._

"I like you too Blake. You are a nice guy."

My stomach reels with disappointment. "That's not what I meant..."

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" He asks. Gulping nervously, I place my hand gently on his knee.

"I 'like' like you..."

This time his eyes widen. God damn it, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I am going to become a snack for him at this rate!

"I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean, we just met." I say, getting off the bed. "Sorry." I whisper hoarsely, trying to stop the tears from forming as I head toward the door.

"Wait!" In a blur, he is right in front of me. I gulp nervously, looking up into his smoldering eyes.

"How long?"

I blink in surprise. "Since the first time I saw you..." I say, meekly.

Which was about three years ago, but I'm going to leave out that little detail.

"Why'd you never tell me? Did it ever cross your mind that I might feel the same way?" My heart rate increases at those words.

"I didn't even know that you were aware of my existence." He shakes his head slightly.

"I was well aware. I have known about you for three years now. My interest started shortly a year after I first saw you, actually..." He bites his bottom lip. "To be honest, I knew your name before you even told me..."

"Why pretend then?"

"Well, I wanted to be polite." He says.

"That would have been good to kn-" I started to say. He cuts me off by crashing his lips to mine. Shock courses through me and I do not get a chance to respond to the kiss before he moves his lips along my jaw. A moan bubble from my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck, kneading my fingers in his hair.

"Godric..." I whisper, my voice goes rough as he continues sucking on my neck.

"Ugh. I curse the man who invented clothes..." I mutter which makes Godric laugh loudly.

Scowling, I pull out of his embrace.

"Sorry Blake but that was funny." I purse my lips, knowing it was a bit funny. He still shouldn't have laughed the way he did. It sounded like he was making fun of me!

"I wasn't making fun of you..." He whispers seductively, it's as if he was reading my mind or something...

Sighing, I turn back around to see he was staring at my ass. I blush like three shades of red and lightly smack his shoulder. "You're such a guy!"

He chuckles.

"You are too genius."

"Fuck you." I say, almost instinctively. My eyes widen as I realize who I just spoke to and I mentally cringe.

The worrying was for nothing, however, because he just rolls his eyes.

"Can we get back to that, actually?" He asks. I let out a laugh in surprise.

"Well, I guess since you said you were sorry." He smiles widely, grabs my waist and eagerly kisses my lips again. I moan as he deepens the kiss and our tongues start to tangle. While we are kissing, our clothes seem to appear on the floor in shreds and we end up on his bed with him lying on top of me. How did I not even notice him literally ripping our clothes off?!

He breaks the kiss but just enough for us to catch our breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We should stop now because if we don't, I won't be able to later." He says breathlessly.

I smile. "This very moment is what I have been dreaming about for the last three years of my life Godric. I am so not backing out." I say.

 _ **~Fades to Black~**_

We both lay on the bed for a few minutes, breathing raggedly. As we calm down, fatigue hits us and we fall asleep in each other's arms

 _ **\- Three Months Later -**_

It's been nothing but hell these last few weeks. Godric has been missing and no one is even looking. Especially with the rumors of him having been kidnapped by The Fellowship Of The Sun. Regardless of the fact that most vampires tend to laugh at the organization, none of them want to mess with it.

Except Eric. He is the only one who wants to go against them, which isn't exactly ideal.

I have nothing against him personally, it's just that he sort of scares me. Also, Bill and Sookie just makes him all the rougher to deal with. I don't know why he wanted to bring them into this, I mean Sookie is just a human. She can't help...

"Blake!" Sookie waves eagerly at me, coming out of the vampire hotel with her boyfriend, Bill Compton.

I wave as they come over to me.

"How have you been sugar?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"The same as usual, worried sick about my missing boyfriend."

"Well you won't have to worry much longer because we have a plan to find out where he is." I roll my eyes already knowing that she is going go undercover in The Fellowship. Eric and I may not be close, but he respects my relationship with his maker and wanted me to be in the know of what he wants to do.

"We have to get going. See you later?" She asks. I nod timidly as they walk off towards Godric's house.

Oh Godric, I hope they find you soon...

 **888**

The next day they go over to Blake's house to tell him that Godric is dead. In a fit of rage, he attacks Sookie, hollering all the while that it is her fault that the man he loves is dead. Bill grabs him, trying to calm him down, but the human continues to thrash around.

Pretty soon, knowing he couldn't get to Sookie, he turned his rage to Bill. And because Bill can't control his temper, he accidentally kills Blake. He tried to keep his strength in check but Blake was behaving too wildly and he unfortunately squeezed too hard resulting in him crushing Blake's ribs.

Which then puncture most of Blake's internal organs, including his heart.

"WHAT THE HELL BILL! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Sookie screeches in panic, staring horrifyingly at Blake's lifeless body on the floor.

"He was trying to attack you Sookie!"

She glares at him. "He just found out the man he loves is dead! Wouldn't you be upset if you found out I was dead?!"

Bill stiffens at the thought. "It's not the same! He really believed it was your fault." Bill exclaims. "Besides, he didn't let us tell him everything."

"Dammit Bill! Whenever a loved one dies you usually don't care how!" She crosses her arms. "How will we explain this," She gestures to Blake's body. "to the cops?

Bill is about to speak but Sookie stops him.

"And we are not disposing of the body! He has family Bill! Did you not even think of that?!"

Bill rolls his eyes. "Well we can't drag his body to the morgue, now can we?" Bill says sarcastically, making Sookie huff in frustration as she pulls out her phone.

"I'm calling the cops." She dials the number in haste and while they waited for the ambulance Bill set Blake's body in front of the stairs to make it look as if he tripped.

 **888**

It doesn't take long for the family to have a funeral for Blake. It isn't much, his family doesn't have a lot of money, but it's presentable.

"Do you think this is really a good idea? I mean, putting a jar filled with his lover's ashes - who is a vampire - into the coffin with him seemed like a good idea in my head..." Sookie whispers.

"He was fond of the man. It seems right to bury them together."

Sookie pauses for a moment before walking up to the casket, receiving icy glares from everyone. Breathing deeply, she places the jar in Blake's cold hands. "I'm so sorry Blake. I hope God is kind enough to allow you to be together." She whispers before rushing back over to Bill's side as they shut the casket.

"You did the right thing Sookie." Bill kisses Sookie's forehead comfortingly.

"I sure hope I did, Bill."

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
